ultimate_dragon_ball_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Kai's Palace
This is where the best fighters go to train, this is also where king kai, and the other kais live. You may role play here Saiyan Reunion Cero could be found sat on a rock outside of the palace, with two others. Cero's appearance had changed, his hair style was different and he had a different outfit, instead of his armour, he was wearing dark blue swimming jammers with purple stripes on each side. The two with him looked exactly the same as him, but there were differences, one had red hair, instead of black, and the other had white. They wore swimming jammers that matched their hair and their eyes, which were the same colour as the hair. Cero's gaze drifted up as he looked up into the sky, thinking to himself while his other sides sat near him, in silence, the red head was lying on the ground, sleeping while the white haired one looked at a tree. Cero's mind started to think, wondering if, by chance, there was a lake nearby. Though only a spirit, Cero could feel a strong power level nearby and when it attracts his attention he sees a familiar Saiyan in green and navy blue gear equal to the newer Mark-V Armor. "Well, look who's floating around without a body. I see my blast treated you well." he says with a chuckle and folds his arms. The Saiyan was Kevryn Turnis, his old rival. "So, it seems my blast blew you into more pieces than what you already were." he said looking at the other spirits that were similar to Cero. "Or are these just your imaginary friends?" Cero looked over to him, his expression was blank and bored. "Oh, so now you're dead too." He spoke in a stale tone as he kept his ocean blue eyes fixed on Kevryn. The red haired one was still asleep, not taking note of anything and the white haired one got up, facing Kevryn. The white haired one looked to him before giving him a bow, "Welcome, Kevryn. It is an honor to see you again." The white haired version of Cero spoke softly before standing up right, "What brings you here?" He asked as Cero, himself, looked back to the sky. "I don't need the three stooges act. As for now, I wonder if you've kept up with your training, even without a body." he asks looking around and walking forward before kicking the Cero on the ground into the air. "Get up lazy." Kevryn then looks back towards the main Cero. "Are you gonna answer me or be bored?" he asked looking at Cero. The red haired one shot up into the air before landing on his feet, "Hey, what was that for? Oh... It's you." The red head spoke as Cero looked back to Kevryn, "Oh course I have, I'm just on my break at the moment. There is nothing else to do here that would keep my sanity. You've met the Red Head before, that's Comet. The white haired one is Horus." Cero let out a soft sigh, "I've been training here for ages, and during my training, my mind, and soul, split again." He pointed to Horus, "Horus was the result of it. My pride, my honor, my courage. Of course I still have some of that in me, he is just the main aspect. Oh, and smart move blowing up my body, I'm sure if you didn't do it, Nero would have. Just out of spite." He kept his stale tone of voice as he shugged lightly, not really showing much in terms of emotions. "So, how did you die?" Cero asked his old rival. "Huh, that weakling Comet is still around, eh?" he asks smirking at the red head before turning to Horus and seeing his composure and then to Cero. "Seriously, you look pathetic right now. As for how I kicked the bucket, I was protecting the Runt from Bastion. This Bastion however was in some sort of web that controlled time-space from my understanding and connected to the original universe our Bastion is from. I died standing." he explained.Category:Other World Rp Area